


Повышение

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Начaло службы Веджа Антиллеса в Красной эскадрилье (будущей Разбойной).





	Повышение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ориентируется на оригинальную серию комиксов X-Wing (РВ), книг про Разбойную эскадрилью (РВ) и другие материалы РВ, события сериала Rebels не учитываются. На момент действия Веджу около 18-19 лет.  
> ~  
> Автор [nothing hurts](http://runningsilent.diary.ru)

— ...Пацан, — шипит Дрейс, совершенно не по уставу хватая его за шкирку, но Антиллес честно признает, что сам довел, — сделай одолжение и запомни уже: ты не один тут летаешь.

— Я не слепой, чтобы не заметить рядом эскадрилью иксов, — огрызается Ведж.

Ему не страшно: после Бустера воспринимать худого жилистого Дрейса как угрозу не получается.

Сегодня он сбил четыре колесника. А еще понесся спасать шаттл, отбившийся от конвоя, не подчинившись прямому приказу, чуть не угробил Хрюшку, снес несколько антенн базы, чуть не угробил комэска, уворачиваясь от торпеды, а потом... 

— А сегодня было похоже, что слепой. И глухой. Еще раз такое случится — можешь катиться отсюда, и мне плевать, насколько ты хороший пилот.

Ведж знает, что услышать подобное от комэска — редкость, но еще он знает, что если ему не дадут летать, то все эти комплименты ему к ситхам не сдались. Кивает хмуро:

— Я понял. Сэр.

— Вот и хорошо, — разжимает пальцы Дрейс, — вали, пацан. И еще, — Антиллес оборачивается от двери, отнимая руку от тут же свалившейся обратно на глаза пряди, — берешь на себя второе звено, в свое я новичка возьму.

— Что?! — не сдерживается Ведж.

— Вали, говорю. Церемоний ждал? 

Антиллес набирает такую скорость, что дверь едва успевает открыться.

***

После появления Антиллеса с новостями облюбованный пилотами уголок кантины резко теряет в градусе веселья.

— Я не буду с ним летать, — тихо, но уверенно говорит Хрюшка сидящему рядом Хобби, — не знаю, что комэску там в голову прилетело из того колесника сегодня, но не буду.

— Поверьте, — честно сообщает Ведж, обводя взглядом пилотов, в том числе и свое звено, в котором все лет на пять старше его, — не моя инициатива.

— Ну что ж, — вздыхает Биггс, оглядываясь на помрачневшие лица, — Воспитательные меры Дрейка вас угробят, ребята.

Или сделают из меня комэска, думает про себя Ведж, но на это шансов почти нет.

Впрочем, решать проблему нужно.

Он вздыхает и пододвигает стул, садится на него задом наперед, подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на настороженные взгляды, раскачивается разок, проверяя крепкость ножек на случай, если Дженсон полезет за друга в драку. Хаттов Дженсон с хаттовым Поркинсом и хаттовым Дарклайтером, хаттов маленький рост. Он же завтра на тренировку не встанет, если дойдет до мордобоя.

— Ты правда думаешь, — Ведж пару секунд вспоминает имя Хрюшки (Йек, Йек Поркинс, точно) и теперь смотрит только на него, не обращая внимания на остальных, — Поркинс, что мне так весело будет летать с тобой за спиной, зная, что ты каждое мое слово обдумаешь и оспоришь по сто раз?

Йек настороженно молчит, и все остальные вроде бы не выдвигаются из-за стола. Пока неплохо.

— Но так вот, мне теперь с тобой летать и за тебя же отчитываться перед комэском. Я делал ошибки, но это я, а я идиот. Ты-то теперь их не повторяй.

Дарклайтер хмыкает поверх зеленой пены ломин-эля, внимательно разглядывая Антиллеса почти черными глазами, но Ведж это едва отмечает, Биггс, конечно, может надавить авторитетом, но сейчас надо договориться с Хрюшкой. А тот, кажется, обдумывает. 

Ну же, молится Ведж, шевели шестернями, как я тебе польстил-то, а.

Зато вдруг открывает глаза развалившийся в углу Уэс, снимает руку с плеча Поркинса.

— Нет, ты, конечно, идиот. Идиот, который не умеет работать в команде. Но зато самокритичный. И ты, Хрюшка, тоже не дури.

Ведж следит сквозь челку, как высокий белобрысый пилот вылезает со своего места, готовясь отскочить со стула назад, но могучая длань Дженсона не сжимается в кулак — падает ему на плечо.

Уходя к барной стойке кантины за еще одной кружкой ломин-эля, он бросает, не оборачиваясь:

— Полетаем.

Кто-то вслед за Дженсоном идет к бару, кто-то пытается позвать дроида-официанта, и Ведж настолько занят собственными мыслями, что не замечает, когда Поркинс вылезает из-за стола — все еще бледный и злой.

— Я... — начинает и умолкает Хрюшка, собирается, — мне тоже с тобой летать, Антиллес.

Ведж очень надеется, что это вступление к мирным переговорам, кивает ему, и с облегчением улыбается своему размытому отражению в поцарапанном металле стола:

— Полетаем.


End file.
